


The Birthday Present

by Kekei11



Category: Haikyuu!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekei11/pseuds/Kekei11
Summary: It’s your birthday and your best friend invited some old friends to go out with you two.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 16





	The Birthday Present

Okay I have to be honest I got this idea after I listened to the Yagami Yato Audio of Ushijima and it gave me this idea so here you go 😅 go listen to the Ushijima Honey Trap Yagami Yato 🙈

Y/n= you name  
Y/b/f/n  
A/f/n=a fake name

You're at a club with your best friend because you just turned 20 (legal drinking age in Japan) and they decided to take you out for your birthday. You went to Shiratorizawa and you were the manager for the boys volleyball team so y/b/f/n invited a whole bunch of them to come to the club and celebrate with you but you don't exactly know who all they invited. 

"Who all did you invite?" You ask y/b/f/n 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" They say back as you pull up to the club 

You're wearing a cute little black dress that is revealing and since you got out of high school you got a grown spurt and you developed a butt and some breasts. 

You both walk up to the security guy who is standing out front 

"It's her birthday" y/b/f/n tells the guy 

"I.D.'s please?" He asks

"Here" you both say. 

He hands them back and says happy birthday to you and let's you both in. The music is loud but y/b/f/n grabs your hand so you don't get lost and you both head up to the bar and they order you a drink and you both sit at the bar for a little but then you start to see some familiar faces walking by. 

"Semi? Goshiki? Shirabu ?" You say loudly as they all look at you 

"Hey birthday girl!" Semi says

"Happy birthday! Next drink is on me" Goshiki says

"Happy birthday! Finally 20!" Shirabu says to you 

They all give you a big hug 

"Do you know if anyone else is going to come?" You ask them 

"Actually-" Goshiki says but gets cut off

"That's a surprise!" Y/b/f/n says cutting him off 

"Oh my bad.." Goshiki says laughing nervously

"There they are!" Y/b/f/n says loudly 

"Who where? I don't-" you say getting cut off when you see the two guys you had the biggest crush on come walking in. 

"Ushijima, and Tendō?" You say to them 

"Hey!!" Tendō sees you and pulls you into a hug 

"Happy birthday, I have a present for you out on my car" Ushijima says to you

"Aww thanks Ushijima you didn't need to get me anything." You I say to him. 

"I know but I wanted too" ushijima says back to you

You finish your drink 

"Who wants to dance?" You look at them all and Shirabu looks at you 

"Sure I'll dance with you." Shirabu says to you 

"Sweet" you grab his hand and pull him off to the dance floor

"So what are you doing now Shirabu?" You ask him as you both start to dance 

"I'm going to college." He replies back 

"Oh nice what for?" You ask 

"I'm a med student" he says 

"That's awesome! How are you liking it?" You ask him 

"It's fun, but it's kind of crazy at times but I like it, it will be worth it in the end when I get through it" he replies

"I'm glad you're enjoying it!"

"What are you up to these days?" He asks

"Well I'm going to college as well but I want to be an artists, I already have an internship set up in Tokyo next fall!"

"Wow an artist!? I mean I always knew you were amazing at drawing but I never knew you wanted to be one!" He says

"Yeah you heard of a/f/n?" You ask 

"Uhhh yeah I mean they are one of the best artists in Japan right now!" He says

"Yeah that's actually me.. I don't tell very many people it's just an alias. I don't want a whole lot of people knowing my real name" you say 

"Woah that's awesome! Your secret is safe with me" he says to you as the song end and you both walk back to the bar and notice that one one is there any more but you see y/b/f/n sitting at a booth with everyone 

"You're a good dancer Shirabu." You say laughing 

"Thanks y/n!" You too!" He says laughing back. 

You all sit down and chat and catch up and Goshiki buys you that drink he said he would but now he wants to dance with you. 

"May I?" Goshiki asks you holding out his hand "it wouldn't be a birthday dance if I didn't dance with you"

"Sure you say to him" taking his hand

You both go out onto the dance floor

"You look gorgeous by the way. I mean you always did but tonight that dress the way you've developed. You look even more stunning then back in high school when you were the manager. I always wanted to make a move on your but I was always afraid of such a pretty girl like you" Goshiki says to you

"Uhh thank you I guess?" You say 

"Are you okay?" He asks

"Yeah, just never really been complimented like that before"

"Wait you don't get compliments!? Who the hell in their right minds wouldn't want to compliment you!?"

"Most guys I date I guess" you say nervously chuckling 

"You're still playing volleyball right?" You ask him 

"Oh yeah I'm playing for Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets. What are you doing now days?" 

"Oh that's awesome! I've seen you play a little bit on tv here and there when I get the chance. And I'm going to college so I can be an artist. It's always been a passion of mine" you say back 

"Oh right I remember you drew every single one of us during practices and stuff I still have the one you gave me that you drew of me" 

"You do? That's awesome I'm glad you kept that! I still have all my old sketchbooks from high school my best masterpiece I drew was of Ushijima serving and Tendō blocking. Those two made it into the art museum in Tokyo and I won first place with both of those paintings"

"Oh right I remember those! They were awesome do you still have them?" 

"Actually yeah I do still have them. They are up on my wall in my apartment. I will never get rid of those two because Ushijima and Tendō inspire me to be my best. And to be the best artist. I would love for you to be a model for me one day!"

"Wait like a nude model? Or like playing volleyball model?" Goshiki asks you 

"Hahaha! No, volleyball model you goofball. I mean I do nude models but that's only a select few and I have to get them to sign a waiver to let me display them nude" you say 

"I mean I wouldn't mind posing nude for a pretty girl like you" 

"You try to hard sometime Goshiki" you say laughing

"What do you mean I try to hard?"

"You try to get girls at your expense but don't think about what they want. I know you just want me to see your dick" you say laughing

"Well maybe what's so bad about that? I'be got a nice dick. Maybe I can give you a little birthday gift later" he winks at you as the song ends and you both walk back to the booth 

"Hey y/b/f/n come to the bathroom with me?" You ask them 

"Sure" they say to you

You both walk to the bathroom 

"Soo uhh Goshiki basically just said he wants to be a nude model for me and wants to give me a 'birthday gift' which might be a dick pic or he wants to fuck, but I don't want him to be a nude model or send me any pictures and I definitely don't want to fuck him. The only one or two I want to fuck Tendō and/or Ushijima"

"Why not both?" Y/b/f/n says to you raising their eye brows at you 

"Haha yeah right like they would have a three way with each other and me" you say laughing "okay but I actually have to pee" you say going into one of the stalls. 

"Girl you have to dance with Ushijima and Tendō." They pause for a second "together"

"Together!?"

"Yes girl together! One behind you and one in front and in between songs you switch"

"What do you mean switch?" You ask 

"So say you're grinding up against Ushijima and Tendō is in front of you for one song once that song is over you turn around so you grind up against Tendō and Ushijima is in front of you now."

"Oh okay. I get it now. I mean I would like to be a little bit more drunk for that to happen"

"Well girlfriend lets get some more drinks into you! Now that you're done let's go dance" they say to you ask you finish washing your hands. 

You both walk out and get a drink and go to the booth after a couple minutes and you finish your drink 

"May I?" You ask y/b/f/n

"Of course" they say to you taking your hand 

And you both walk onto the dance floor and you both take turns grinding up against each other and dancing and goofing off when all of the sudden 

"Hello there beauties." Some random guy says to you both 

"May I have this dance?" He says to you 

"No thank you I'm having fun with my best friend"

"Is this guy bothering you two?" You hear ushijima come up to you three

"Yeah actually he is" you say 

"I suggest you leave these two alone and go on your merry way" Ushijima says towering over the guy

"I uh-" the guy says

"No say sorry to these two and go" Ushijima says

"I-I uh I'm sorry" he says bowing and running off cowering like a little dog with his tail between his legs

"Thanks Ushijima!" You say pulling him into a hug and he hugs you back and you feel his chest rumble from his deep voice 

"Of course anything for you y/n" ushijima says 

And he goes back to the bar and gets a drink 

The song ends and you and y/b/f/n go get another drink and head back to the booth. 

"Holy shot it's hot as hell" you say whipping some sweat off your forehead. "I need to sit down and take these heels off for a little bit" even though you are wearing heals your still not as tall as Tendō or Ushijima. 

You sit down for probably a good 30-45 minutes and that's when you start to feel a little tipsy and you get the balls to ask both Ushijima and Tendō to dance

"Wait together? All three of us?" Ushijima asks

"Yeah are you okay with that?" You ask him 

"I'm down" Tendō says

"Fine" ushijima says

All three of you walk out onto the dance floor and you have Tendō behind you for the first song and Ushijima in front of you. You start grinding on Tendō and he has his hands on your hips so you both move in sync. And you put your arms over Ushijima's shoulders so that he is in sync as well. 

Tendō starts talking to you 

"So that first place painting of me blocking do you still have it? Oh and Ushijima's serve painting?" He asks you and looks at ushijima 

You chuckle nervously "actually yeah I still have them. I've gotten a lot of offers worth millions from all over the world to buy them from me" you say running your fingers through your hair pulling the hair away from your face

"Wait you still have them!?" Ushijima asks you 

"Yeah I have them hanging up on my wall because those paintings inspire me to be a great artist, that's what I'm going to school for after all. You guys know the artist f/n?"

"Oh yeah they are only one of the best selling artists in all of Japan maybe all the world" Tendō says

"Uhh yeah that's actually me.." you say nervously 

"No way!?" They both say shocked

"Yeah actually I'll have to show you guys some pieces I'm working on right now. I'm working on a piece for the Prime Minister of Japan" you say

"No way that's way cool!" Tendō says 

"That's actually way cool, I would honestly love to have a painting done by you that I can put on my wall" ushijima says

"Oh I guess I never gave you the drawing I did of you.." 

"Wait you drew me?" ushijima says to you

"Yeah back in high school when it was your third year and my second year you were at that training camp for the day" you say to him

"I would love to see it" Ushijima day

"Oh I have one of you too Tendō when you guys played against Karasuno may be one of the best ones I did of you would definitely win me first place again!" You say laughing 

"This may be the liquor talking but damn girl you got one hell of an ass on you now. Back when you were just a second year you hadn't really developed but now you've got a big ass" Tendō says grabbing onto your hips even more pulling your butt close to him as you can feel his length on your butt

"Well thank you" you start to blush 

"Yes you have developed into quiet the young beautiful flower opening as the sun rises for the day" Ushijima says to you

"You were always my cute little farmer" you say pinching his cheek 

"Oh stop" he says blushing and pulls you in closer to whisper in your ear

"I've always wanted to fuck you too" ushijima says to you 

"Ushijima" you say flustered

"Did I fluster you? Good" ushijima says

"I heard that Ushijima.. You're not the only one who has wanted to fuck her" Tendō says. 

"Tendō!" You get even more flustered

The song ends and you turn around 

"Wait what are you doing?" Ushijima asks

"I'm making it fair so I dance with both of you" you say. 

"I don't know what to do" Ushijima says

"Here" you take both is his hands and put them on your hips like this and push your butt up against his crotch "make sure to keep my butt close and stay in sync with my ass I'll take the lead" you say as he puts his hands on your hips sends a shiver up your spine his fingers are so long they go around your hips and touch's the crick that goes down to your crotch and it just sends a shiver down your spine. 

"Ohh" you say as he grabs your hips

"You okay?" He asks "get a little excited when I touched you?" You feel as if he is smirking and you feel his breath get heavy as he starts to breath on your neck and shoulders his breath is cool to the touch because of the sweat on your neck and shoulders

"Yeah I'm okay, and yes I did get excited" you smirk and you push Tendō away as the song gets to a good part and you start to bend over to get him excited and you stand back up pulling Tendō towards you 

"Damn that was hot" Tendō says

"Get excited there boys?" You laugh and start to put on the sexyness and you have one arm behind Ushijima on his neck and your other arm around Tendō's neck. 

"Damn girl you got some moves" Tendō says

"Thanks Tendō but I can do a lot more now that I'm not some helpless little second year" you smirk as you start to make out with Tendō on the dance floor 

"Mmm" you hear come from his throat. As he put his hands over ushijima's hands that are on your hips to move in sync with your hips better. Even with your heels on your still a little bit shorter than them. Then you hear a new song start... 

"Oh my gosh this song really?" You pull away from Tendō 

"This song is dedicated to the birthday girl in the house y/n" the discord says out loud 

"What song is this?" Both of the. Ask you

"Just listen and you'll know" you say looking at your best friend and know they just set you up

"It's your birthday so I know you want to riiiiide out, even if we go to myyyyy house" you start to sing as both of the boys still don't know the song "girl you know I-I-I-i-"

"Still nothing?" They both look at you confused as you put Tendō behind you and ushijima in front of you and you look deep into Ushijima's eyes his beautiful brown eyes "birthday sex.. birthday sex" you sing out and so does Tendō

"So you do know this song?" You ask him 

"Yes I just remembered it." He says laughing 

"Is that what you want?" Ushijima asks you

"You want it with both of us don't you?" Tendō asks as you bend over grinding your ass on him 

"I mean I wouldn't be opposed." You say smirking as your standing back up pulling Ushijima back into you 

"Let's do it then, you down with that Tendō? For the birthday girl? I know we both have had a crush and have wanted to fuck her" ushijima says to Tendō

"I'm down for a three way" Tendō says back to Ushijima 

"We'll leave after this song than? I'll just need to tell y/b/f/n that I'm leaving" you say 

"Sounds good" Ushijima says taking your face in his big hands and starts making out with you. 

"Oh fuck how I've wanted to kiss those lips of yours since my second year and your first year" Ushijima says to you then goes back to making out with you. 

*song ends*

"I need to find y/b/f/n real quick hang on did you guys need anything? Are you guys okay to drive?" You ask 

"Yeah I only had one drink but that was a couple hours ago" ushijima says 

"We actually live together and Semi lives with us too, so I'm good and Ushijuma drove but we can take you back to our place? Or should we do yours so we can see your art?" Tendō asks

"We can go to my place I live by myself so we can have more privacy" you saw winking and you bump into y/b/f/n "hey! I need to talk to you" you say to them

"What up girlfriend?" they ask you as you grab their hand and walk around the corner

"I'm going to have a three way with Ushijima and Tendō right now. We are going to my place!" You say with excitement!

"Oh damn girl get it I knew you would end up having sex with one of them after I had the do play that song" they say smirking at you. Be safe and wear protection please if you need anything let me know happy birthday girl" they say pulling you into a tight hug then whisper in your ear "now go get those fat cocks inside you" they say kissing both of your cheeks

You walk back to the booth where the boys are all at. 

"Hey guys thanks for coming I'm gonna go home now though. Y/b/f/n is going to be staying here for a while he/she said that you guys are more than welcome to stay with them" you say bending over to pick up your phone and they all look at your boobs and google at them with their eyes wide 

"Wow" Goshiki says

"Damn" semi says

"Uhh y/n" Shirabu says

"Yeah what's up? Oh shit sorry. Didn't know y'all couldn't handle some boobs" you roll your eyes and laugh 

" I can handle some boobs" Goshiki says

"Uh huh sure" you say waving him off and walk off 

You walk outside "oh there you guys are did you say goodbye to everyone?" 

"Oh yeah sorry we forgot to tell you we were going outside it was getting hot in there so we stepped outside" Tendō says to you 

"You ready to go? You'll have to sit up front to tell me where we are heading"

You point how to get to your house and Ushijima pulls up outside of your house and you all walk in. 

"Wanna see my art first?" 

"Sure" they both say taking their shoes off 

"Wait hang on! Let me go get my sketch book from that camp you guys helped to a mock match!" You say taking off your heels and go into your office. "Come on guys!" They follow you into your room and you bend down onto your knees and pull out a box from underneath a your drawing desk

"Ushijima come look!" Tendō says ushering him over

"Wow, I forgot how amazing these paintings were." Ushijima looks at the painting you did of him 

"Oh yeah my best painting of my two favorite people in the world" you say smiling as you hold one of your art notebooks walking up behind them. 

"Here," you say you take Ushijima's painting off the wall and turn it around and have him read what is says "read it"

"Ushijima Wakatoshi, he is one of the two greatest Volleyball players Shiratorizawa has had in it's long reign of being in the top 4 teams for 3 years running. He is the ace, the captain of the team. This is due to his raw power, skills, and intelligence. He is one of the few volleyball players to be left handed this is one of the reasons why he is amazing. I'm so proud I get to call this man my friend dare I say best friend? He is truly amazing and if anyone else thinks different they will have to fight me and Tendō!" Ushijima say "wow, I never knew you wrote that." 

"Yeah we had to write a paragraph for our art to be displayed" you say blushing 

"Oh and look right here" you point at his shorts"

"Wait is that my?"

"Yup, that's your signature!" 

"It looks identical to mine. That's what makes my art more interesting than others is because I always include who I draw or paints signature in it!"

"I wanna see and read mine!" Tendō says

"Here" you take the ushijima painting and put it back on your wall and grab Tendō's painting. 

"Satori Tendō, the other one of the best two players Shiratorizawa has ever had. He is a middle blocker. Everyone calls him the guess monster because of his crazy blocks. He is one hell of a funny guy and is definitely one of my best friends. Him and Ushijima were the first two guys I met at Shiratorizawa and Tendō's sense of humor made me feel very welcome there and he was the one who actually told me to apply to be the manager of the guys volleyball team because they were looking for one. He knew I played volleyball and that's how I got into Shiratorizawa was on a volleyball scholarship. Tendō's skill makes him amazing because he has a gut feeling on which way the hitter is going to hit the ball. He is a force to be reckoned with" he says tearing up. "That was so sweet of you! I love this painting!" 

"Right there," you point at the tap on his hand

"Hey it's my signature!" Tendō says pointing showing Ushijima 

"Come sit" you say to them " I'm gonna go change into something a little more comfortable. You go change into to lingerie but with a long robe on. 

"Open it up" you say to Ushijima and Tendō as you lean up against the door frame. Ushijima opens your sketchbook and sees the sketches you made of them just busts some full body some only from the torso up. 

"Wait what's this one?" Tendō asks seeing your nsfw ones you drew of them when you all went to the pools 

"Oh fuck I forgot those where in there..." you run up and try to grab the notebook but Tendō picks it up 

"Oh hell no these are awesome!" 

"Wait does my dick really look like that in a swim suit. Wait was my swimsuit really that low or where you just imagining that?" 

"I uh- I plead not guilty" you say putting your hand on your head laughing nervously 

"Oh damn this one is good ushijima it's of you"

"Oh no not that one please" 

"Woah that's actually really good." 

"Thanks for making me look more swole than I am."

"You're welcome" you chuckle nervously 

"Damn whereas the one you were gonna give me back in high school?" Ushijima asks

"Wait did you just do one for him or did you do one for me too?" Tendō asks you. 

"I did one for both of you. But I'll give them to you after.." you drop your robe and they both look at you eyes go wide and their jaw drop

"Holy fuck.." ushijima says

"What a fucking lady we have right here in front of us" Tendō says

"Yo could say that again holy fuck" ushijima says standing up and you turn around and start walking away 

"Wait where the hell are you going?" They both ask 

"Follow" you say and they both follow you into your bedroom 

You walk up to both of them and put one of each of your hand on their chests and grab their shirts and move them to the bed and push them to sit on the bed

"I'll be honest I've dreamt of this exact moment. I've always wanted this to happen the three of us.. here... now..." you say in a growl and start to make out with Ushijima and take his shirt off 

"Wait you've wanted this for a while?" Tendō asks you 

"Yes ever since you guys left high school I've wanted this. Since I won first place and realized I thought of you two as more than friends to me. But I was too scared to make a move back then but not now. Now I'm going to take my chance and fuck both of you here and now." You say back 

"That was hot" Ushijima says to you

"We've actually talked about this and said if this every happens we would be down and wouldn't care if it was a three way especially if it was with you" ushijima says to you 

"That's hot" you say to them as you take of Ushijima's shirt 

You move back and forth making out with both of them and you take Tendō's shirt off. And he makes out with you while he stands up and turns you around so your facing Ushijima and he bends you over and your face is now it Ushijima's crotch. Ushijima lays down and you unbolting his slacks that he is wearing to reveal his hard long length and you grasp his length and start moving your hand up and down. 

"Ugh" Ushijima lets out when you start stroking him 

"Let's see how wet this little kitty is huh?" Tendō asks you and pulls down your skimpy lingerie off of your butt down your legs and he gets on his knees and spreads your feet apart so your legs are open. 

"Damn I always thought you would have a cute, tight, and wet little pussy" he says parting your lips with his first finger and middle finger and starts licking up your wetness. 

"Mmm" you let out loudly as his tongue starts dancing on your sweet spot

"You taste amazing" Tendō moans against your wetness 

You put your mouth over Ushijima's length and start going up and down and he pushes your head down so you start to deep throat making you gag on his long length and you hear him let out a deep growl from the depths of his stomach in his throat. 

"You've gotten a lot better since the last time you sucked my dick" ushijima says

"Wait you sucked his dick!?" Tendō asks

You pull up and say "yeah I have him a birthday present in y'all's third year of school, when he came to the gallery showing when I won 2 first places for my paintings for both of you in Tokyo"

"Wait you went to Tokyo ushijima!?" 

"Yeah, y/n invited me to go with her and her family. It was on my birthday that I went to Tokyo and she thanked me for coming we went into a closet at the gallery and she gave me a blow job in the closet. But you've gotten a lot better since then"

"Well thank you I practice" you wink at them

"I guess my dick gave you that practice huh?" tendō laughs

"Wait when did you suck his dick?" ushijima asks 

"It was last year she invited us to her house to help her unpack and move stuff and she thanked me and gave me a blow job" Tendō says

"Oh yeah that's when I was in Tokyo for a game" Ushijima says

"Yeah I missed that game because I didn't have a tv at the time." You say sadly. 

"But it's my turn to taste that sweet flavor of yours" ushijima moans and pulls his pants down and switched with Tendō giving him a high five and Tendō lays down on the bed and Ushijima starts dancing his tongue on your sweet spot and you let out a loud moan "fuck" rolls off of your tongue 

"You taste like a sweet nectarine ripe for the picking" Ushijima says as you pull down Tendō's slack that he is wearing and grasp his length

"You think your tiny hands can hold this big dick?" Tendō asks you 

"You'll see" you wink and smirk at him going up and down up and down up and down making him even harder than her already was. 

Ushijima is rubbing his length while he licks and eats you. Tendō grabs one of your breasts and holds onto it

"Damn girl I would fuck those" Tendō says to you letting a moan out as your wrap your mouth around his length and sucking while using your hand as well 

"Holy fuck, you have gotten better" Tendō laughs

Ushijima stands up and unhooks your bra letting you boobs out and he grabs it and throws it too the side. He teases your hole with the tip of his length Rubbing it up and down and up and down. 

"Beg for it" Ushijima says "I want you to beg for my cock to pound you"

"Please fuck me. I want to feel your big cock inside me I want to feel your hardness wrecking my insides" you moan

"That's not convincing enough" he jokes spreading your lips with his thumbs and he just barely sticks the tip in

"Beg for it! Beg for my length to be inside you" he says

"Please daddy fuck me" you yell as he slams all him inside of you

"Good girl" he says as he starts to pound you so hard the sound of claps comes from him fucking you so hard and Tendō takes the opportunity when your mouth is open to shove his length inside your mouth. 

"Oh fu- mmmm" is all you can manage as Tendō and Ushijima shove both of their lengths in both holes. 

"Yes take it all" Tendō says moving hair out of your face and moving your head up and down on his length. 

They both keep going for a while and then you hear 

"I'm gonna cum" Tendō says "and you're gonna swallow it like a good girl you hear?"

Through your eyes watering from Tendō and Ushijima going so hard you look up at him and say "mhm" 

"Take his big load, and my load at the same time. I'm about to cum" ushijima moans as "give me your arms" he says to you as you put both arms behind you and he grabs a hold of your wrists and pounds you harder and you hear grunts and moans coming from deep with in ushijimas throat. 

"Here it comes" they both say at the same time as Ushijima pulls you close so all of him is inside of you letting his seed fill inside you and Tendō pulls your head down just so your mouth is coving his tip and lets his seed fill in your mouth. 

"Show me your mouth with my seed in it" Tendō says you open your mouth and some falls onto his stomach "swallow it" he says as he closes your mouth and you swallow it. "Not let me see that pretty mouth of yours again" he opens your mouth and you stick your tongue out a little bit "good girl not lick up what you dropped" he says as your like up his seed from his stomach 

Ushijima pulls himself out of you and you feel his Fingers go inside of your little hole "would you look at that? Your pussy looks so cute with my seed dripping out of it" he puts his fingers by your mouth "lick it clean" he says as you put your mouth over his fingers and he starts eating you out again "my cum in your tight little hole tastes yummy like a sweet honey"

He cleans you up. His tongue dancing on your sweet spot 

"I'm coming" you moan 

"Beg daddy and I'll put you in an ecstasy like state" ushijima says

"Please let me cum daddy" you moan and he starts again as you climb the hill and start twitching and clenching "yes daddy please let me cum" you says as you get to the top of the hill and you clench tightly and let out a loud moan "uhhh" you say loudly 

"Now it's my turn to fuck that sweet hole of yours" he gets up. "Get on the bed and get on your back" Tendō says

"Okay haha" you start giggling 

"Excuse me it's yes sir" Tendō says winking at yo with a smirk on his face

"Yes sir" you say giggling

"Oh baby girl your in for it now" Tendō says laughing as he comes behind you and starts teasing your hole 

Ushijima gets in front of you and starts stroking his length again because it's soft it's still at least 5 inches soft "damn" you say 

"Like what you see?" Ushijima smirks at you. As you start playing with yourself 

"Who said you get to play with yourself?" Tendō says 

"I-uh" you say 

"You keep playing with yourself baby girl I wanna see you get yourself off with out either one of us touching you" Ushijima says

You play with yourself and you're almost over the edge. You notice ushijima and Tendō whispering to each other and hear one of them saying "once she finishes put your dick in her tight little hole"

"Mmm" you moan "I'm cumming" you moan

And you feel Tendō shove himself deep inside you right as you're sent over the edge 

"Uhhh" you moan feeling his length fill you 

"Like that baby?" Tendō asks you

"Mhm" you sit up and look at him grinding and humping his length into you and you watch it go in and out as he speeds up and the. Notices you watching and slows down so you can see it better. Your eyes roll in the back of your head and you feel a hand pull you down to lay down on your back. 

"Open up" you hear Ushijima say to you and you open your mouth and told your head back a little and he shoves his length in your mouth and puts a hand around your neck 

"I can see my dick go down your throat. It's hot, no gag reflex when you're on your back like this" ushijima says as you feel his hand touching his dick in your neck as his balls get to your mouth 

"Oh fuck you're literally balls deep in her throat" Tendō says

"Fuck yeah" ushijima says pulling himself out of you so you can breath and He wiping the water from your eyes. He goes back to it and shoves his dick in your mouth but not so far you can't breath and you start to hear kissing noises but you can't see anything because Ushijima's hand is holding your chin with one hand and one of your breasts with the other but you assume that ushijima and Tendō are kissing Tendō is hold your other breast and teasing your sweet spot 

"Mmmff" you moan deep from your throat and Ushijima feels it and it sends a tingle down his spine 

"Holy fuck. I could feel that moan on my dick" ushijima says pulling away and pulling out so you can breath a little bit better but then goes back to deep thrusting a little bit and they both say "I'm about to cum" and they both come inside you 

"be a good girl and swallow daddy's cum" ushijima says to you and you swallow

"Good girl" he says

You sit up and Tendō take some of his cum seeping out of your hole on his fingers "Ushi come here" and hold a finger is his cum and your juices and Ushijima puts his lips over Tendō's fingers licking it up but some falls onto your nipple and then ushijima licks it off

"Both of your juices mixed together is so hot" Ushi says and then kisses you 

"Where you two making out?" You ask giggling

"Yeah got a problem with it?" Tendō asks you

"Oh hell no it was fucking hot while both of you were fucking my holes" you say

"Come here you two" you saw pulling them close to you were all of your lips are close to each other and you start sticking your tongue out making out with them and they notice and they both stick their tongue out and all three of your are just making out and touching tongues. You pull away and start to yawn

"Tired?" They both ask you 

"A little" you giggle "but that was hot as fuck I've never had a three way" 

"Me either" they both say

"Here hang on where's the bathroom?" Ushijima asks you?

"I'll go get some water for us" Tendō says

"Second door on your left down the hall and cups are in the third cabinet" you tell them both 

Ushijima comes back with a warm wet towel and cleans you up 

"Wow you're such a sweet heart" you say to him 

"I know you have to treat what you like the way you want to be treated" ushijima say looking at you in the eyes

"Wait you like me?" You ask him

"I've always liked you" ushijima starts blushing

"I'm back here's some water to refill you all!" Tendō says handing you both a glass of water and you sit up and drink it 

"You guys are more than welcome to stay the night" you say to them

"I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow do you Ushi?" Tendō asks him 

"Nope" ushijima says 

"Sounds like a sleep over!" Tendō says getting under the covers and you lay next to him 

"Soo I get to lay in the middle?" You laugh

"I wouldn't want it any other way" ushijima says getting in next to you as the both get close to you wrapping their arms over you and they both give you a kiss goodnight 

"Goodnight birthday girl hope you had fun" Tendō says raising his eyebrows at you

"Goodnight. I hope you have a nice birthday as well Ushijima says to you "oh shit I forgot your birthday present!" He gets up and put on boxers and pants and runs out to his car to get it 

"Open it" he says coming back inside locking your front door

You sit up and open it and it's brand new paintbrushes ones that you have always wanted for as long as you can remember

"Wait what!? I've always wanted these! These paintbrushes are my favorite color! How did you know!?" 

"I remember you talking about them back in high school and I asked you mom" he says blushing

"My present is in there too we put them in one bag" Tendō says

You look in there and it's new brand new oil paint. The expensive kind that is really hard to find

"Where did you find these!? I love this brand!"

"I was in America for Volleyball a while ago and they had it there I remember you saying you loved this brand." Tendō says

"Oh my gosh I have to paint something now! I'm inspired!" You say putting on your apron with no clothes underneath 

"Do you usually paint with no clothes?" Tendō asks you 

"Sometimes it feels more free that way!" You say 

"What are you going to paint?"

"Us" you say

"Wait if you're gonna paint us aren't people going to figure out that f/n is you?" Ushijima asks you 

"Nope because I'm not gonna put our faces in it!" You says as your start to position the three of you in bed and set up the camera for a reference photo you put your lingerie back on "Tendō put your boxers on, Ushi take your pants off but leave your boxers on" you position the boys and then yourself take the picture and start sketching and then you start painting and the boys end up falls bf asleep watching you paint. 

The end 😅🙈 I hope you all liked it I know it was long but this may be one of my best one shots so far!


End file.
